Talk:One Thousand Berry Balls/@comment-4864675-20120722150916
I had the best dream of this episode: Plot: Sikowitz says that they should have a dance (hawaiin and western themed). Everyone is excited except for Jade, and she responds with a groan (because she is Jade). So Beck asks Jade to the dance (since they probably got back together in Tori Saves Beck & Jade) and she says yes, simply because she loves him and he's her boyfriend. Robbie asks Cat, and she FINALLY realizes that he is in love with her. But she says no really nicely because she can't get over her heart break with Evan that quickly. He understands, and they walk away from each other, but then he feels upset and he turns around and asks "Hey, Cat?" and she says "Yeah?" and he made up that Rex said that they he couldn't get a girl and he wanted to prove him wrong, so he was asking if she was alright with just faking dating and going to the dance together as more than friends together. She says "Well if we're pretending, I guess sure why not." she leaves and Robbie immeadlitly felt bad for lying to her. Anyways, Jade and Cat are talking in Cat's bedroom about the dance and what they should wear. Jade already picked out her dress, it was a really pretty blue, but I can't remember it descriptively since I dreamt it at 4:00 in the morning xD Cat already picked out her dress, too, but I don't remember it at all, but Cat being Cat would probably wear pink. So Cat starts to get overwhelmed with Jade trying to get it out of her that she likes Robbie, so she finally cracks and says "Maybe." and then she said "I don't know...I just can't get over what happened with Evan and I. Robbie did cheer me up, but still.". Jade gives Cat the wrong advice and tells her to say something to him (I don't remember the whole dream) and so Cat says it, and he gets upset and she tries to say "No, no, I didn't mean it..." and all that stuff, but he walks away and asks someone else. Cat ends up going to the dance all alone. Robbie comes in with some girl. Tori and André come together as friends (maybe something more than that after...) and of course, the famous Beck and Jade come together. So Cat is walking around all happy and laughing. Meanwhile, Beck and Jade are talking about when they should announce that they are going out again (they kept it a secret) so Jade says "just give some subtle hints." so Beck looks around and puts his arm on her waist. They're talking about random things until Cat comes up all sad. Beck looks at her, and he can tell, considering the fact she is like his little sister, that she is sad and says "You want Robbie, don't you?" and Cat tries to deny it until Jade says "Cat, I can read you like an open book.". So she admits and looks at Robbie all sad. Beck said for Cat to go talk to Robbie. So she does and says sorry and he says it's ok and then they kinda sit there awkwardly until Cat broke the silence and said that she wouldn't mind pretending to date him for Rex. So that scene at the lunch table was them goofing off and pretending to date. So then Tori and André invite Beck and Jade up on stage to dance and sing backup while they sing the song they wrote (see subplot) so they do. Subplot: André gets a bad grade on a song he wrote, so Tori helps him write a new one, using Beck, Cat, Jade, and Robbie as an example to write songs about. So they write one about Beck and Jade's relationship and sing it together with Beck and Jade. They stalk the 4 students with a notepad and pen Other Subplot: Lane gets fed up with Trina and Sinjin's continuous fighting, so he locks them in a closet during the dance, and when Tori and André start singing, Lane lets them out. Ending: Beck, Jade, Tori, André, Cat, and Robbie are all walking home smiling and laughing about how fun it was (even Jade) and Beck and Jade admit that they got back together, which Cat is thrilled about. André drives Tori home, Cat gets drove by Robbie, and Beck and Jade drive together. Beck and Jade arrive at Beck's RV and Beck says "Was it a mistake telling them?" and Jade said "No. They deserve to know." and then Beck says "So..." and then they ran inside the RV and started making out. (Gross, I know. And they didn't really make out in my dream. I only said that because I think it's against the rules. They uhm....yeah...you know. I can't control my dreams!) André drives Tori home and goes into her house. They are just talking about something and they lean into kiss until Trina opens the door (kinda like the almost Bori kiss). André runs out of the house and Tori runs upstairs. They brought up the almost kiss in the next episode, and talk about their feelings for each other and end up becoming a couple. Robbie drives Cat home and the car breaks down. They get out and are in the street (remember that little Cabbie kiss scene coming up that everyone is all hyped for? Here it is...) so Cat and Robbie decide not to bother and to just walk home. He notices her shivering and gives her his jacket (that was in the video, so in the episode, he probably will give her his jacket) and she says that she likes him. It just kinda slips out and he says he likes her too. They lean in and kiss. YAYY!!!!